Walking Away
by FAPTOR
Summary: Iz has had enough. Of vampires, of the Cullens. Of everything. Realizations are made and lines are drawn. Nashville has bigger secrets than it likes to share.. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Nashville

**Hey man, thanks for your time.**

**This is just a little tester, to see how my writing skills have changed.**

**If you don't review then how am I supposed to get better? ;)**

**This story has alterations to the vampire race. One, they don't fucking sparkle. Two, they can sleep. Three, they have a 'heartbeat'. Four, they have normal eyes, well normal-ish. Their eyes if not emotionally swain are weird colours, you'll see what I mean. Their eyes only change if they are deeply emotional. Mainly if they are horny, angry, or depressed. If they're horny, the colour is a ruby red. Angry, black. Depressed, a burgundy red. Fifth, they can eat without regurgitating. They can't live off of human food though. And finally they can reproduce. It makes it more realistic if you ask me.**

**First, Peter isn't with Charlotte. Charlotte doesn't exist in this FF. Neither does the Volturi. Oh Iz has a shield, but she can project her thoughts, read thoughts, and has a mild telekinesis as well. Yeah she's a gifted fuck. **

**Flames are welcomed with open arms.**

**~Jase.**

_I've had enough._

The words swirled around my head as I looked in the mirror and applied more concealer to the harsh bruise covering my lower cheek all the way to my temple. The various blacks and blues reminding me of looking into a sewer drain.. not the most appetizing look. _Never thought I'd turn up to my own wedding with a black eye. _The sarcastic thoughts made me smile. The smile was wiped off and all of the blood drained from my face, **I'm getting married**. This is unusual for me, as I hate weddings, cakes, and attention. The three things that is most important in a ceremony, in _my_ ceremony. I knew that when I got home Charlie would say something about the make-up caked onto my face, but then again I also knew that I'd lie and say I ran into a door, or something. The lie itself isn't what bothers me.. it's the web of lies Edward has made me construct and all it takes is one match for the webs to burn away and leave me vulnerable.

_I've had enough._

The same words twisted and turned around my mind, creating a mesmerising dance in my head that I couldn't ignore. The deep gut feeling I had melted away. It's time. I turn around and trip over nothing, hitting my already bruised cheek on the doorframe. I leap up and march into the bedroom, throwing my clothes, make-up and purse into the duffel bag beside Edward's sleeping form. As I double check my belongings I look upon Edward's dreaming state, he was so beautiful, as vampires usually are. The lone sunrays hitting his skin making it hold an unearthly glow, transforming his hair from a chestnut brown to a shining bronze. The sight took my breath away.

_**Stay strong Bella**_._** Stay strong Bella**_. _**Stay strong Bella**_. _**Stay strong Bella**_._** Stay strong Bella**_.

The words repeated inside my mind, turning into a sick mantra. It did the trick though; soon I was out the door without as much as a glance back. Unfortunately my truck 'died' after Edward made me promise that if the beast malfunctioned he could replace it. So now instead of the red monster, I have a Mitsubishi L200 Pickup Truck, too fancy for my tastes but hey, I was in love.. I couldn't deny Edward anything. That all changed after the death of Alice, his beloved sister, and my best friend. She died in a 'mugging' in Seattle; she was out one night we all received a text from her explaining why she wasn't home. 'Hey, Gucci sale. Won't be back until 1am. Love you x' The Gucci sale was in a warehouse, on 25th Avenue. Three armed teenagers walked past her whilst she was on her way to her car, they spotted the trademark bags and took one look at her yellow Porsche.. Well, that's the cover story. What really happened is she got into a fight with another female vampire over a pair of shoes and the nomad ripped her apart and burned the pieces.

I held back tears as I peeled out of Edward's driveway, not wanting to remember the months that Edward developed a scary depression that made him weak. He loved his sister so much, it was borderline incest. So what did he do? He took it out on me. As soon as I remember last night the entire side of my face began to throb. The tears came back with a vengeance but as soon as I wiped them away, more spilled.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you're stronger than that Bella._

With that thought in mind, I stepped on it. Less than three minutes later I pulled up to an empty driveway. _He must have gone fishing.. _The thought made me smile. He wouldn't be here to stop me leaving, great. I flew upstairs with unnatural grace that didn't belong to me, accident-prone Bella, and threw the stuff I would need, the stuff that would keep me from forgetting my life in rainy Forks.

After the duffel bag was re-packed with fresh clothes and clean underwear I went downstairs. I started crying when I looked at the family portrait on the wall. Me, Renee, and Charlie were all there. Charlie and Renee standing side by side and me in Renee's arms, wearing a confused smile as my baby mind couldn't understand what was going on. They both wore happy grins, dressed to impress. This was taken two months after I was born, you can tell at the tired look in Renee's face, but no less did it take away her beauty. I searched for a pad, and a pen. I found them in Charlie's 'study'. I wrote a short but sweet note for Charlie.

_Dad, _

_I couldn't stand it anymore, living here. I don't know where I'll be going but please don't look for me, I might be back within a few months. I just want to get out, get out of this habit of waking up, seeing Edward, then sleeping; it's all I ever do. _

_I love you so much Dad, never forget that. You and I weren't the perfect father daughter example, but it was PERFECT. I never regret moving here, I just regret meeting Edward... After Alice died he turned into an abusive drunk, I lied to protect you from the truth slapping you in the face. I love him, but I'm not in love with him. Please don't try to get Edward arrested, because it was just his way of dealing with what happened…_

_I love you._

_Bella~_

Okay, maybe it wasn't that short but it got the message across. I just hope he doesn't hate me after this, it's for the best. Like Edward said, I'm useless, I'm nothing. I shuffled to the kitchen and pinned the note to the notice board hung over the stove. I walked out the front door and hopped into my truck, throwing my bag into the seat beside me with little care. I turned up the stereo and sped off into the sunrise.

***~ Six hour skip ~***

Okay, I am officially lost. I'm in the middle of fucking nowhere, without as much as a god damn map. Fuck, life sucks ass right now. I back peddled. I said_ fuck. _I'm liking this new found freedom.

I saw a road I didn't notice before and turned onto it, speeding around at 60mph. Thank god there were no sneaky cops hiding in the laybys otherwise I'd have lost my license. Just what I needed Three minutes later I saw a main road. I practically heard the hallelujah chorus. I saw the signpost.

**Nashville, 2 miles.**

_How fast was I going? Never mind Iz, keep going. _My thoughts were a spinning mess as a pleasant feeling went through me… The old Bella was dead and gone. Hello Iz. I went full speed ahead miles flew by and I turned into Lebanon. It was a beautiful sight looking at the sun set over the buildings and reflecting off of the lake I saw. I turned into an authentic looking saloon, parking my car next to all the pick-ups and motorbikes. _Redneck centre? __**You haven't got a clue. **_I saw a woman who looked to be in her early 30s throw two obviously drunk bikers out on their asses. If I didn't know any better I would of thought she was a vampire.. but her beauty was of human standards.

'And fuckin' stay out!' The mysterious twang to her voice was melodious. The grumbling bikers too once last look at each other then stormed (Although it looked more like three year olds stomping off) over to their respective bikes, revved up, then drove off. One into the country, the other into the sun tipped hills. The woman looked at me and exclaimed, 'Oh, _honey._ Come in, come in! JOHN! JOHNNY!'

A man stepped out into the humid conditions, plush coat looking out of place in a cowboy's home. "Josey, what in the world..?' He looked in my direction, took one look at my matted hair, torn clothes, blood-stained face and swollen eye and rushed over. 'I'm John Morter. This is my wife Josephine Morter, she owns the motel…' the rest of what he was saying went over my head as I realized I was in the right place. Triumph consumed me. _Take that Edward, not so useless now, __**am I**__?_

'..from?' I looked at him blankly, _'What?'_ 'I said, honey, where are you from?' He gave me that look. The one full of pity. I noticed that he was ushering me into the saloon/motel/bar, or whatever it was. I looked into his green eyes, they had brown flecks in them.. they were the colour of honey.

It took a lot of courage, but I managed to choke it out, 'Washington, Forks.' He whistled. 'That's a long way away hunny, you ran away from home?' I shook my head vigorously. 'No, no. I just wanted to get out of Forks.. Away from the memories…' John's wife… Joanne? _Josephine, _gushed,' Oh honey! Don't worry, you can stay here.. I can't give you a free room, but I can give you a room half price. And free breakfast!' Josephine seemed nice, not the overbearing nice like Alice was, but the generous, kind nice that you act if you're a stranger helping an injured animal on the road. 'Er, thank you. My name is Iz. I'll only be staying for a day or two.' _Alive. _I chuckled mentally. They had no clue they were dealing with a teenager with a coven of vampires chasing her down. I almost felt bad for them. _Almost._

A few hours later, after a shower and a change of clothes with hot food down my throat and a pack of cigarettes sitting beside me I decided it was time. If I can't live my life Cullen free, then I might as well not live at all.

'Fuck this. Fuck you Edward. Fuck your promises, fuck your lies, fuck your family and go fuck your abusive blood drinking self. You disgust me. You're a dirty leech. You're nothing but a boy in a man's body. You're worth less than the shit on the bottom of my shoes.'

By the end of my little Edward bashing rant I was screaming. I grabbed the Heineken bottle on the side, downed the contents and walked to the bathroom. Now or never_, Iz_. My mind continued to taunt me, calling me a coward. A little girl. I smashed the bottle on the side, and picked up a large piece of the brown glass. I ran the taps on the bath and opened the mirror cabinet, grabbing every pill there was going.

I stripped slowly, taking care not to let my bruised body ache even more. I placed the several tubs of pills along the edge of the bath closet to the wall. I eased myself into the steaming water, savouring the massaging feeling the boiling water spread to my muscles. I grabbed the shard of glass in between my shaking fingers, took a deep breath and _**cut. **_I had never seen so much blood in my life before, oddly I didn't pass out. I cut, and cut, and cut. The pain was the first thing that hit me, then it numbed and it felt oddly peaceful. Like I was being caressed by angels, or some shit.

My arms were covered in lacerations, each easily the width of a pencil. The water was now a ruby red. Like _**his**_ eyes. The one I loved unconditionally, the one who betrayed me the worst way possible. He knows what I grew up with. Phil abusing my mother, and myself.. It was hard to stay with him the first time it happened, but I grew used to his behaviour and tried to save him, as I failed to save Phil… and that ended with my mother's death.

My arms weren't bleeding anymore, which stumped me. _Have I already ran out of blood? Why aren't I dying? _My thoughts swirled around my head until a migraine threatened to split my head in two. I decided that the pills were the best way to go. I popped the caps off of the Ibuprofen. I emptied the pot into my hand and shoved them down my throat with my tongue, grabbing the unsmashed beer bottle on the toilet lid and swallowing the contents to wash down the nasty flavour of the medicine.

I waited. One minute. Two minutes. Five. Ten.

I screamed in frustration. I pulled the plug from the bathtub, and tried to stand up and ended up tripping and ripping the shower curtain off of the rail, I fell head first into the wooden floor boards and felt a cut on my forehead, and heard yelling from the floor below. I threw myself forward into the bedroom, still naked, and locked the door. To my left I saw a bookcase, I dragged it across the floor to barricade the door to prevent the entry of the many voices I heard at the door.

'Iz!' 'Honey..' 'Open the damn door!' 'Are you okay?' 'Please reply?' 'ANSWER US!' 'Should we call a doctor?' 'Why isn't the damn door opening?!'

I ran to the bathroom and threw the glass shards out of the window, along with the empty pill containers and the bloody shower curtain. Luckily I could see the garbage bins, and my trash had landed inside the household waste bin. _Boo-yah!_

I sprinted to my closet, put on underwear, and a bra with a long-sleeved black shirt with a pair of blue sleep shorts and a pair of black trainer socks. I looked in the mirror and pulled out the hair band, then mused my hair up to make it look like I had been asleep. I walked over to the bed, threw back the cover and messed the sheet up and de-fluffed the pillows. I looked at the bookcase and steadily pulled to unblock the door, then unlocked it. I pulled the door open with a sharp tug and three people dropped on to my carpet. I faked surprise and screamed a little to show my discomfort at three humans dropping in front of me like rocks.

'Oh, honey' Josey's sweet accent washed over me, and she ran at me… I saw the concern in her eyes, it made me tear up. The two males got up; one kind of resembled John but it was as if there were generations of changes. He looked more ancient. Cinnamon eyes, a light dash of a beard, a pointed elegant nose, he practically screamed 'DANGER'.. Like a vampire would. But I knew he wasn't, because well.. _I don't.._ As soon as the thought hit me, I realized that any of them could be vampires and I wouldn't be any the wiser. The other man was a complete stranger. He was beautiful. _Even more so than Edward. _His dark straight hair flowed down to just below his collar bone, the ends of his hair were thin, but on the top of his head his hair was thick and shiny, the poor lighting making it look dirty and horrid but I knew it that it was as soft as feathers. Back track there, I knew it was? _I'm losing my mind._ His eye's were the strangest blue I have ever seen, they were like the calm before a storm at sea. He had a ring that pierced the left side of his nose. He had tattoos, I could only see the ones on his neck but I 'knew' he had his entire body covered in them and I found myself getting hot and bothered by it. _Who knew little goody-two-shoes Bella would be turned on by dark, tattooed men with power that radiated from their every pore?_

'Who are you?' My voice was so hostile that if I was a stranger, I would have mistaken it for a vampire's voice. 'I'm John's little brother, Alec.' His voice had the 'I know something you don't know' tone to it, in response I cocked my eyebrow. I knew instantly he wasn't John's brother. They're both vampires. The huskiest, loveliest voice I have ever heard tinkled, 'I'm Peter, pleasure to meet you.. Isabella, was it?' Alistair had a smirk on his face and I nearly fell over. 'It's Iz, Petey.' I snarled back at him with a smirk of my own. His stormy eyes widened in surprise. I mentally chuckled. His face regained the cold mask that froze his eyes at an ice blue. _Who has eyes that change like that anyway?_

'Honey, Alec and Peter were worried about you. After all they heard a massive bang..' She gave me a questioning look. 'Oh! I fell out of bed, nightmares.. then on the way to the bathroom I stubbed my toe and fell into the bookcase, causing it to block the door..' I gave them a sheepish grin. Josephine looked like she was believed me, but the two vampires weren't buying the shit I was selling. _This could be a problem.._

'Well I'll be downstairs, call if you need anything Iz. Let's go,' Josephine walked to the door. 'Hey, I'm going to stay to talk to Iz for a minute, you going with Jose, _Petey_?' The sarcastic tone made me smile. Not one of those, 'Oh better smile for the idiots in my room' smile, but a real one. Me and Alec could get along.. 'Naw, I'll stay with you Alec. Someone needs to redeem your stupidity once in a while' Peter gave me a hefty wink. I felt my face flushing so I turned around and busied myself with making up the bed. 'How long are you going to lie to us, _Iz_?' I froze and spun on my heel to find that the warm cinnamon had turned into an onyx so dark you couldn't see the pupil. I felt my heartbeat increase in rhythm. 'Why the fuck are you involving yourself with me_, leech_?' I immediately felt bad because Alec looked hurt, and Peter was just standing by the door giving nothing away, just looking with an impassive face. 'I was worried. Y'know the Cullen's aren't the only vampires to associate with humans. It'd cause Jose and John lotsa' problems if you killed yourself. So _why_?'

Two words escaped my lips. I wish I never uttered them, but I did. And I felt like I'd betrayed myself ever since.

'_Edward Cullen.._'

**To be continued. Eh, not sure if I should continue. **

**It leaves a whole lot for you guys to imagine yourselves. If the majority of you readers would like for me to continue then review letting me know, if not then review and say that. If you'd like me to pick a pairing (there's implied Iz x Peter, not saying it's set in stone.) then heck, tell me! **

**No point flaming whilst not telling me what's wrong.**

**Thanks for reading bros! Bro day, everyday.**

**Until next time, **

**Jase~**


	2. Peter's POV

**Alrighty, I honestly didn't expect that many views. Over 200 in under 24 hours? Thanks man. Also, thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot c:**

**Eh, most people have told me that I should stick to Bella/Peter which I probably was going to anyway. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm a girl it's hard to imagine myself in a guy's body.**

**R+R**

**Jase~**

'Well I'll be damned.' The southern twang rang throughout the quiet room, turning the silence from comfortable to tense in under three seconds. _That's Alec for 'ya. _I grabbed the Marlboro packet on the glass table. I noticed a hair, long and red. Not mine, neither Alec's. I swiftly took and cigarette out, popped it in between my lips and flicked the zippo open. I tilted my head down, letting my cowboy hat slide down a few inches and rested my arms on my knees. 'Someone's been having fun I see..' with my signature smirk I flew back into the couch, propped my boots up on the glass obstruction, narrowly missing a kick aimed for my head. I snatched the socked foot and pulled. 'SON OF A..' There was a smash and I chuckled at seeing Alec face first in a waterfall of glass. Casually, I flicked the collecting ash on his forehead and narrowly missed a swipe of talons.

'Calm down _Princess,_' Alec looked at me, nostrils flaring, eyes darkening, teeth parting. A droplet of venom slipped off of his chin and before it could fall onto the floor I caught it with delicate accuracy. I studied the droplet in the sunlight, it was sparkly. Like Garry Glitter in a half price designer sale._ Oh god, mental images. _I shook the thought of Gary Glitter clutching a Gucci bag to his chest and walked to the window. 'Have you heard from John yet? You should take better care of your living bloodline y'know. Jose hasn't even had kids yet! Back in my day you were married and pregnant by 18. Josephine is double that and probably ain't even been _frenched.'_

'I could say the same to you, Whitlock. Where's your Bambi killing brother?' That stumped me. That fucker knew Jasper always rang me every couple'a months. _It's been three years._ Jasper said something about Edward finding himself a mate and they were off in bunny paradise, the rest of his family of freaks trailing behind. I realized the wall I was holding on to had chunks of plaster missing, _oops. _'We need to go West.' I surprised myself. Where the fuck did that come from?.. FUCKING GIFT. 'Your _gift_ acting up again?' 'It's not a gift, fucker. It's an ability.' 'Mm, sure, sure. You keep telling yourself that Pete. Let me know when you're ready to head out,' 'Yeah, I'm ready now. Just let me go get myself some grub.' 'Of course.'

An hour and three dead bodies later we were ready to go, I pulled up a drain and dropped the three bloodless humans down it, letting go of the drain cover with perfect accuracy. We both knew not to fuck with my voices so we left straight after the humans were sure to never be seen again. They're cryptic as fucking hell, my voices I mean but most of the time one hundred per cent right. My voices consisted of two people. One of the voices being obviously older and wiser, the other young and reckless. They've both saved my ass from being burnt to ashes many 'a times. With that in mind I started running, Alec not far behind. Soon we were level with each other and started racing. Betting on who was going to run into a tree first, who was going to lose, who was going to go the wrong way, etc. We found ourselves over the boarder of Texas in no time. The hours passed with sexual innuendos, hurled insults and free laughter. It made me smile knowing that whilst I was with Maria I missed out on all of this, and as depressing as that sounds, I was smiling because now I knew I was free. Every laugh I bellowed, every smile I gave, it was all a fuck you to Maria, and Charlotte. 'Thinking about her again? She was no good for you Captain, and you fucking know it,' I knew we weren't mates, but still. I would of thought she'd actually cared about me, not just about me when we were fucking. Some of the bites on my torso and chest were from that bitch. Or not just when I was saving her ass when she pissed off the major. My brother, my friend and my confidant. Charlotte really was a piece of work and a huge pain in my dead ass. She was a sneaky, lying, deceiving little bitch, no two ways about it.

Jasper and I go way back, all the way to the school we shared in Houston, Texas. Born and raised we were two little patriotic boys who got into many 'a fights because we both had the same boots, or the same hat, heck I think we even fought about the girls we both liked. We settled that with drunken threesomes though. We were inseparable, at least that was until he left to go join the army, and fight for his country. After he left I helped my momma in her saloon, and my father on his impressive farm. We supplied the town with potatoes and corn. Those were the days, no wars, no destruction, and certainly no fucking vampires.

'We're nearly here Peter.' I blinked away the memories drowning me in the harsh emotions of a different life, a different me. I saw the saloon that reminded me of the very saloon my momma owned in the 19th century, filled with life and music. The very essence of my childhood was spent in there, helping momma with the drinks, drunks and dishes. The three Ds of a southern life. Alec and I slowed until we were walking at a humans pace. The overwhelming scent of divine blood spilled over me, by the look on Alec's face he smelt it too, the strong scent of leather, spices and sex. I got a semi just by breathing. The delicious smell was strong. Too strong. We both looked at each other with the same looks on our faces. One of the humans in the motel area was killing themselves. _Iz._

The word floated through my mind over and over. Was this the human's name? John walked out the swinging doors on the wraparound porch. 'Anything new, brother?' Well, John wasn't Alec's brother. He was his great, great, great, great, great grandnephew. But to keep a human appearance Alec just said brother. 'Josey found a girl out the front. Clothes torn and blood splattered. The girl isn't a vamp but Josey said the human was definitely associated with one. The girl said she was from Washington State. Y'know the only vampires who live there?' He didn't say it but we all knew the girl was involved with the vegetarian vampires, including my brother. 'What's her name?' 'She won't give us her full name, she said it was Iz. Which I'm guessing is a nickname,' The Cullen's said they were involved with a human called Bella. Surely this wasn't the same girl?

Suddenly the scent of the mystery human was gone. 'I can smell masses of blood here..' I trailed off, hoping to get the message across to John. It seems like he didn't get it by his startled reply, 'Oh there was a little spat here earlier..' I gave him a pointed look '..oh. Oh holy shit.' He flew through the doors surprising all of the unsuspecting humans with drinks, one young man spilt it all over his khaki slacks, making it look like he pissed himself. I chuckled internally and followed John as he sprinted up the stairs, Josephine trailing only a second or two behind. The smell overwhelmed my senses here, I needed to hunt, and soon. I saw that Alec was struggling too. Unfortunately Josephine wasn't as unobservant as her husband and glared at me and Alec. 'I don't care, save it. But if you harm so much as a hair on this lasses head, I will put your asses in my fireplace. Vampy powers or not.' You could see Jose had a strong bond with Iz.

By now John was slamming his body into the door trying to get in. There were cries of 'Iz!' 'Honey..' 'Open the damn door!' 'Are you okay?' 'Please reply?' 'ANSWER US!' 'Should we call a doctor?' 'Why isn't the damn door opening?!' I was tempted to break the lock and as soon as I took a step forward the door flung open to reveal the most beautiful human I had ever saw. Lips the colour of raspberries and hair as luscious as the grass outside. Said hair was flung around her shoulders and chest mimicking the action of sleep. _She's a good actress._

The itty bitty shorts clung to her hips making my mouth go dry, I barely managed to choke out 'I'm Peter, pleasure to meet you.. Isabella, was it?' I smirked at the reaction on that pouty, beautiful face of hers. I smelt the chemicals working in her body to heal the many cuts that must litter her arms now. It made me sad to think of something so perfect being marred, but on the other hand it was extremely hot. I heard the reply from those ambrosia lips, 'It's Iz, _Petey_.'

Once again I zoned out of the conversation until I heard my new nickname being drawled with a level of sarcasm that could only belong to Alec. 'Naw, I'll stay with you Alec. Someone needs to redeem your stupidity once in a while' With that I sent a cheeky wink to Iz and she blushed. The room started to get stuffy with her scent building up, sending my thirst soaring.. but not the hungry thirst. I tried to calm the semi I was sporting but it was taking its damn time. Iz turned around and started making the obviously unslept in bed.

Whilst she was cleaning she was bending over a little _too_ far so her ass and leg muscles were flexing nicely. At this rate my semi was threatening to turn into a full blown erection. Alec's next words cut through me and sent me hurtling back into the conversation, 'How long are you going to lie to us, _Iz_?' Iz froze and spun on her heel so that her burgundy hair flew around her shoulders, the light catching the highlights and making it look three times as beautiful. I leaned on the doorframe and looked over to Alec. His eyes had turned from their usual brown to a black so dark you couldn't see the pupil. I heard Iz's heartbeat increase in pace in fear. I really felt sorry for the lass as her eyes widened and breathing quickened.

'Why the fuck are you involving yourself with me_, leech_?' My heart seemed to freeze at those words. Alec looked hurt, and boy was he. I think he knew something I didn't because he spared me a pity filled look before drawling, 'I was worried. Y'all know the Cullen's aren't the only vampires to associate with humans. It'd cause Jose and John lotsa' problems if you killed yourself. So _why_?''

'_**Edward Cullen..**_'

My chest restricted and my heart felt like it was splitting in two, fucking vegetarians! Two words escaped her lips. I wish I never heard them, but I did. And it killed me. I was going to hunt down that fucking veggie vamp and rip his balls off. He didn't deserve them. I noticed the fading bruises and my anger soared through the roof. 'Go hunt, I'll join you in a minute.'

And I was gone.

**Hey guys, thanks again for reading.**

**Drop a review, have this story as a fav and be sure to follow.**

**No point flaming whilst not telling me what's wrong.**

**Thanks for reading bros! Bro day, everyday.**

**Until next time, **

**Jase~**


End file.
